This project covers research on animal models of lead and manganese poisoning, experimental therapeutics, and basic mechanisms of their neurotoxicity. Cationic interactions among lead, manganese, calcium, magnesium and sodium are investigated at the subcellular level. The role of altered heme metabolism, particularly aminolevulinic acid, is studied as a cause of the neurotoxic signs of lead poisoning. This project has been incorporated into project number Z01 NS 02264-02.